


Ma'i Ka'i

by BigLeoSis



Series: Noho me ka hau' oli [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Danny is the good guy here, Drama, Hurt feelings, M/M, Steve's Pov
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Ma'i Ka'i

Ma'i Ka'i | Steves PoV

Danny und Grace verabschiedeten sich am nächsten Morgen von ihm.  
Grace umarmte ihn lange und Steve hatte ein komisches Gefühl in der Brust. Es war seltsam und er konnte es nicht wirklich greifen. Aber es fühlte sich ungut an.

"Wir sehen uns bald Gracie," versprach er ihr, ehe sie Dannys Hand nahm und sie gingen.

Er hatte ernst gemeint, was er am gestrigen Abend zu Danny gesagt hatte. Er würde mit ihm für seine Familie kämpfen, er würde für Grace kämpfen und für Danny. Es hatte ihn tief berührt, als Danny ihn ohne zu zögern mit in seine Familie, seine neue Familie, eingeschlossen hatte.

Steve überlegte angestrengt, wie er Danny aufheitern konnte, wenn er ins HQ kam. Er würde am Boden zerstört sein, dass konnte Steve sich lebhaft vorstellen. Und er war sich auch sicher, dass Danny heute nicht einfach zu handhaben sein würde.  
Er stellte seinen Truck gerade auf dem Parkplatz ab, als sein Handy zu läuten begann. Steve kannte die Nummer nicht, erkannte nur die Vorwahl. Japan ... Joe.

"McGarrett?" meldete sich Steve.

"Hallo Steve," begrüßte ihn Joe in seiner entspannten Art. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Warum rufst du an?" Steve hatte im Moment keine Zeit für Nettigkeiten. Er musste sich etwas für Danny einfallen lassen. Er hatte eine Mission.

"Du kommst gleich zum Punkt was?" Joe lachte. "Hör zu Steve, eigentlich sollte ich dich nicht anrufen. Aber ich denke du verdienst eine kurze Warnung ... Catherine ist in Hawaii und sie ist vermutlich gerade in deinem Büro und wartet auf dich."

Steve starrte nach draußen und versuchte Joes Worte einzuordnen. "Wieso?"

"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen."

"Kannst oder willst du nicht?"

"Vermutlich Beides. Es steht mir nicht zu." Joe seufzte. "Und Glückwunsch. Ich hab mir sagen lassen, dass du endlich deinen Mut zusammen genommen und die Dinge mit Danny geklärt hast. Er wird dir gut tun." Steve hörte Stimmen. "Ich muss Schluss machen Steve. Wir sehen uns bald wieder."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort der Erklärung legte Joe auf.  
Steve saß in seinem Wagen. Er war perplex. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Catherine so schnell nach Hawaii zurückkehren würde.   
Und nach dem Drama gestern hatte er gehofft, dass sich sein persönliches Drama noch ein wenig hinauszögern würde.  
Aber dieses Glück war ihm wohl nicht vergönnt.  
Auf der anderen Seite hatten sie es dann hinter sich. Und vielleicht konnte er Catherine loswerden, ehe Danny kam.

Steve stieg aus seinem Wagen und machte sich auf den Weg ins HQ. Er wunderte sich wirklich, warum sie hier war. Es gab eigentlich keinen wirklichen Grund für sie ... außer ... ja außer ihrer on/off Beziehung.

Steve stieß die Glastüren zu ihren Räumlichkeiten auf, als Kono vom Tisch hochsah.

"Hey Boss, in deinem Büro ..."

Steve unterbrach sie finster. "Ich weiß."

"Wo ist Danny?" Kono klang besorgt.

"Er bringt Grace zur Schule und kommt dann her. Ist eine lange Geschichte. Wir werden es euch später erklären," versprach Steve.

Kono nickte und Steve spürte ihren Blick, als er sein Büro betrat.  
Catherine lehnte an seinem Schreibtisch und wirkte entspannt. Steve ließ die Tür zu seinem Büro bewusst offen. Er wollte die Möglichkeit haben, einfach gehen zu können, wenn es ihm zu viel wurde.

„Hey Soldat,“ begrüßte ihn Catherine. „Du siehst gut aus.“

Sie stieß sich von der Tischplatte ab und umarmte Steve.

„Was machst du hier?“ Steve schaffte es nicht, die Umarmung zu erwidern.

„Ich habe ein paar Tage frei und dachte ich besuche dich.“

Als sie ihn küssen wollte, drehte Steve sich weg. Catherine sah Steve verwundert an.

„Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn du deine Finger von meinem Partner lassen würdest.“

Steve konnte die Verwirrung auf Caths Gesicht erkennen, als sie einen Schritt zurück machte. Sie sah Danny finster an, ehe sie sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an Steve wandte.  
Danny stand seitlich hinter Steve und ließ seine Hand auf seinem unteren Rücken liegen.

„Da lass ich dich mal für fünf Minuten alleine, Babe ...“ setzte Danny noch nach.

Das war der Augenblick in dem Steve sah, wie Catherine realisierte was Dannys Worte wirklich bedeuteten. Steve hatte dieses leichte Gefühl der Genugtuung in seinem Inneren, als Danny hier klar die Fronten zwischen ihnen klärte. Es erfüllte ihn auch ein wenig mit Stolz

„Ich dachte das zwischen uns wäre was ernstes?“ Catherine klang verletzt und Steve konnte es ihr nicht einmal verübeln.

„Das dachte ich auch,“ antwortete er ruhig. Steve war froh Danny bei sich zu haben, es gab ihm eine gewisse Sicherheit. Und erneut musste er seinen Partner bewundern, dass er sich der Situation mit Rachel gestern ganz allein gestellt hatte. Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl, aber auch irgendwie befreiend.

„Was hat sich dann geändert Steve? Wann hast du dich dazu entschieden, lieber mit _ihm_ zusammen zu sein, als mit mir?“

Dannys Finger verkrampften sich in Steves Shirt, aber er sagte nichts zu Catherines Aussage.

„An meinen Gefühlen hat sich nichts verändert Cath. Ich hab dich noch immer gern und daran wird sich nie etwas ändern. Aber ich habe mich in den letzten Wochen immer wieder gefragt, wie ich mir meine Zukunft vorstelle und wie sie sein könnte, wer an meiner Seite wäre wenn ich alt und grau bin. Es war immer Danny, der in diesen Vorstellungen bei mir war, der für mich da war egal wie schlecht es lief. Und wir hatten Familie … ich dachte ich hätte nie die Chance dazu … bis Danny mir seine Gefühle offenbart hat.“

„Also ist es seine Schuld.“ 

Danny öffnete den Mund, doch Steve hielt ihn auf. „Es ist niemandes Schuld. Danny war ehrlich zu mir und dafür bin ich ihm dankbar. Unendlich dankbar sogar. Herrgott Catherine, ich liebe ihn, seit ich ihn kenne. Es hat uns zwei Jahre gekostet, dass zu erkennen!“

Catherine sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Steve sah die Skepsis und die Verletztheit in ihren Gesichtszügen, doch eigentlich hatte sie keinerlei Recht dazu. Wenn dann war er hier derjenige, der immer wieder verletzt worden war. Nicht nur von ihr ... auch von Anderen.

"Ich bin es Leid auf Dinge zu warten, die vermutlich nie kommen werden," erklärte Steve resigniert und er spürte wie Danny beruhigende Kreise über seinen Rücken strich. "Und unsere Prioritäten liegen anders Cath ... hätten wir uns zu einer anderen Zeit kennen gelernt, wäre aus uns vielleicht wirklich ein gutes Paar geworden. Aber so wie die Dinge im Moment stehen. Meine Heimat ist hier, du bist immer noch aktiv im Dienst ... es reicht mir nicht mehr, dich alle paar Wochen oder Monate zu sehen und dann möglicherweise wieder nur ein paar Stunden, wenn überhaupt. Nach allem was ich durchgemacht habe, brauche ich etwas stabiles Cath ... ich verlange nicht das du es verstehst. Aber ich bitte dich, es zu akzeptieren."

Sie schwieg einen Moment, ehe sie seufzte. "Ich wusste, dass dieser Tag vermutlich irgendwann kommen würde. Ich hatte nur gehofft, dass es nicht so schnell geht. Aber wer hätte gedacht, dass Danny tatsächlich seinen Mut zusammen nehmen würde ... da hab ich ihn wohl gehörig unterschätzt. Chapeau!" Catherine nickte anerkennend in Dannys Richtung. "Ich werde ein Auge auf dich haben!"

Steve hätte sich nach den letzten Tagen nicht wundern sollen. Aber es war schön zu wissen, dass Catherine ihm zumindest nicht allzu böse war. Er spürte wie die Anspannung aus seinem Körper wich.

"Allerdings gibt es noch einen Grund, weshalb ich hier bin. Und der ist weniger erfreulich, als unser Wiedersehen ..." Catherine hob eine Akte von Steves Schreibtisch auf, die er bis jetzt noch nicht bemerkt hatte.   
"Ich weiß von Joe, was vor ein paar Monaten passiert ist. Als du mit Jenna nach Korea geflogen bist und das sie dich in einer nicht genehmigten militärischen Mission gerettet haben. Ich weiß, dass Wo Fat euch entkommen ist und seitdem auf der Flucht war. Das sind die Dinge, die ich von Joe weiß." Catherine hielt Steve die geschlossene Akte hin, welcher sie nahm.  
"Das was in diesen Dokumenten steht, weiß niemand außer denjenigen die an dieser Black OP beteiligt waren. Nicht einmal Joe weiß davon ... aber ich denke, du hast ein Recht dazu es zu erfahren, ehe du dein Leben mit der Suche nach ihm ruinierst."

Steve senkte seinen Blick auf die Mappe in seiner Hand, dann sah er wieder zu Catherine. Er spürte, dass Danny einen Schritt weiter zu ihm getreten war. "Was werde ich in dieser Akte finden?"

Sie atmete durch die Nase ein. "Es begann als Überwachung diverser terroristischer Aktivitäten, bei denen mir eine besonders ins Auge fiel. Ich erkannte die Person mit der sie zu tun hatte: Wo Fat. Ich stufte sie als dringlich ein und holte einige Gefallen ein, um dabei bleiben zu können. Vor weniger als 36 Stunden wurde Wo Fats Aufenthaltsort ausfindig gemacht und hoch genommen." Steve spürte, wie ihm die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich.

"Habt ihr ihn?" Es war Danny, der die Frage stellte.

Catherine wandte sich ihm zu. "Er ist tot ... Die Einheit die rein ging um ihn zu extrahieren hatte Anweisungen ihn lebend gefangen zu nehmen. Doch er widersetzte sich ihnen und wollte sich nicht ergeben. Er drohte erneut zu entkommen ... das konnten wir nicht zulassen."

"Warum hast du mir nichts davon gesagt?" Steve wusste, wie hohl seine Stimme klang.

"Was hätte ich dir sagen sollen? 'Hey Steve, ich bin an einer Mission beteiligt um das Arschloch umzubringen, dass dich beinahe getötet und deine Familie zerstört hat? Möchtest du mitkommen?'"

"Du hattest kein Recht, das zu tun ..."

"Nein, das hatte ich nicht. Das stimmt. Aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit, dich vor einer weiteren Dummheit zu bewahren. Und nachdem was du mir gerade in den letzten zehn Minuten gesagt hast, bin ich froh es getan zu haben. Ich bereue es nicht Steve, denn selbst wenn du mich jetzt hasst, so weiß ich immerhin, dass ich dich für dein neue Familie beschützt habe!"

Steve wrang die Akte zwischen seinen Fingern und starrte auf den Boden.  
Er fühlte sich um die Genugtuung gebracht, den Mann umzubringen, der seinen Vater ermordet hatte.  
Er fühlte sich von seiner besten Freundin hintergangen, da sie nicht früher zu ihm gekommen war … das sie ihn nicht daran hatte teilhaben lassen.

„Vielleicht solltest du gehen?“ Dannys Stimme drang dumpf zu ihm durch.

Catherine nickte. Sie ging an Steve und Danny vorbei, wobei sie Dannys Schulter kurz drückte. „Gib auf ihn acht.“

Danny nickte.  
Steve stand noch immer an der Stelle und starrte auf die beige Mappe in seinen Händen.  
Darin war das Schicksal des Mannes festgehalten, der für die Zerstörung seiner Familie verantwortlich gewesen war. Steve hätte ihn leiden lassen, genauso wie er ihn, Mary-Ann und seinen Vater hatte leiden lassen, nachdem seine Mutter ermordet worden war.  
Er hätte ihn für den Tod seines Vaters leiden lassen, die seelischen Schmerzen, die er Mary-Ann und ihm bereitet hatte …

„Sie hatte ein gutes Argument ...“ durchbrach Dannys Stimme Steves Gedanken und er wirbelte zu seinem Partner herum.

„Was?!“

„Ich sagte, sie hat ein gutes Argument. Und glaub mir, ich bin der Letzte der je von sich gedacht hätte mal auf ihrer Seite zu stehen. Aber das tu ich. Sehen wir das Ganze doch mal realistisch: Wie hoch wäre die Chance gewesen, dass du ihn erneut zu jagst, sobald du eine Spurt von ihm bekommst?“ Danny wackelte mit der Hand. „Sagen wir mal so etwa 80 – 90 Prozent? Und gehen wir mal davon aus, dass nicht alles glatt gehen würde. Es wäre immer du oder er gewesen. Einer von euch beiden wäre tot. Was denkst du, wie ich mich dann fühlen würde, hmm? Wenn ich eines Tages den Anruf bekomme, dass mein Partner, mein bester Freund, mein Lebensgefährte nicht mehr zu mir zurückkommt? Wenn ich dich in einem verdammten Sarg von einem Flugfeld abholen müsste? Wie Grace sich fühlen würde? …“ Danny fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Der Gedanke daran macht mir Angst, Steve. Er bringt mich um den Verstand! Aber zu wissen, dass ein großer Faktor jetzt eliminiert ist … ich bin froh!“

Steve ließ die Akte auf den Boden fallen und überbrückte die Distanz zwischen sich und Danny. Er schloss seinen Freund in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung, welche dieser ohne Umschweife erwiderte.

„Ich würde dich nie allein lassen,“ schwor er Danny, welcher leise lachte.

„Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr.“ Danny schob Steve ein wenig von sich und küsste ihn sanft am Kinn. „Wir fühlst du dich?“

Steve lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Dannys Schulter.   
„Müde …“ antwortete er. „Ausgelaugt … ein wenig verraten.“

Danny strich beruhigend über seinen Rücken. „Verständlich.“ Danny drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig und küsste Steve auf die Wange.

"Eigentlich sollte ich dir die Frage stellen," murmelte Steve.

"Es geht. Grace ist der Abschied nicht gerade leicht gefallen, aber sie ist ein toughes Mädchen. Ich hege immer noch die Hoffnung, dass Rachel sich wieder einkriegt. Ansonsten muss ich mir wohl etwas einfallen lassen, wenn sie mir mein Kind vorenthalten will."

Steve richtete sich auf und sah Danny eindringlich an.  
Er fragte sich erneut, wie Danny das so leicht wegsteckte, wie er dabei so ruhig bleiben konnte, wo er sonst bei jeder anderen Kleinigkeit hochging.  
Allerdings erkannte Steve auch die Entschlossenheit hinter Dannys letzten Worten.

„Willst du dir die Akte ansehen?“

Steves Blick wanderte nach unten und betrachtete den schmalen Ordner. Er ließ Danny los, kniete sich hin und hob sie auf. Er wog sie einen kleinen Moment in der Hand, ehe er um seinen Schreibtisch herum ging, eine Schublade öffnete und die Mappe hinein fallen ließ.  
Er schloss die Schublade mit dem Fuß.

„Nein,“ Steve schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein ich möchte sie mir nicht ansehen. Es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass er tot ist … es ändert nichts daran, dass ich jetzt nie erfahren werde, warum mein Vater sterben musste, was genau er Wo Fat angetan hat.“ Steve ließ sich in seinen Stuhl sinken.  
„Ich werde nie die Wahrheit erfahren, Danny. Das ist etwas, dass mir nun auf ewig verwehrt bleibt.“

Danny seufzte. „Ich weiß Steve, ich weiß. Es muss ein schreckliches Gefühl sein. Aber ich könnte Catherine nicht dankbarer sein, diese Entscheidung über unseren, über deinen Kopf hinweg getroffen zu haben. Es bedeutet, dass ich dich immerhin ein paar Jahre länger bei mir haben werde.“ Danny lächelte.  
„Du solltest vielleicht noch einmal mit ihr reden, dich mit ihr aussprechen. Nicht heute, nicht morgen, irgendwann. Wenn du dich bereit dazu fühlst. Sie ist deine älteste Freundin, so etwas wirft man nicht einfach weg, nur weil man wütend auf jemanden ist.“

„Du würdest tagelang nicht mit mir reden,“ meinte Steve.

„Nun ja … ich würde tagelang, vielleicht auch wochenlang nicht mit dir reden. Aber … ich würde mich wieder einkriegen und dann mit dir darüber reden wollen. Es hat schon öfter funktioniert. Ich bin für gewöhnlich nicht sehr nachtragend.“

Steve lacht leise.  
Und wenn er darüber nachdachte, hatte Danny recht.  
Catherine hatte ihm etwas genommen, etwas das ihm sehr wichtig gewesen war. Aber sie hatte ihm auch die Möglichkeit auf ein ruhiges Leben gegeben. So ruhig ein Leben für ihn eben werden konnte.  
Es würde Danny auch all die Gram ersparen, sollte ihm tatsächlich etwas passieren.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken … aber vorerst will ich nichts mehr darüber hören.“ Steves Blick fiel auf seinen Laptop. Ihm war gerade eine gute Idee gekommen, um Danny zu überraschen und ein wenig abzulenken. „Wir haben das kommende Wochenende für uns allein?“

Danny nickte. „Ja, Grace ist bei einer Freundin. Samstag auf Sonntag. Wir haben also das ganze Wochenende für uns.“

„Okay.“ Steve nickte. „Wir sollten uns dann wohl an die Arbeit machen. Berichte schreiben oder so.“

„Oder so?“ Danny schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Sehr eloquent McGarrett, sehr eloquent.“ Er deutete auf die Tür.  
„Dann werde ich mal meine Berichte schreiben, ehe mein Boss mir noch im Nacken deswegen sitzt.“

„Hab gehört, er muss ein ziemlich mieser Typ sein.“

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung.“

Steve lachte und beobachtete Danny, als er in sein Büro ging.  
Er wartete bis Danny in seinem Zimmer verschwunden war, ehe er seinen Laptop zu sich zog und den Browser öffnete.  
Drei Tage allein mit Danny …  
Steve hatte die perfekte Idee dafür.


End file.
